


Talk Dirty To Me

by adamsronan (onceuponahundred)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/adamsronan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Ronan getting things heated up on the couch at Monmouth. like Ronan holding Adam and grinding on him. and just as Adam is about to come, Gansey walks into Monmouth, Ronan is off of Adam in 0.2 seconds and Adam buries his face into a pillow and is forced to ride out his orgasm. And when Gansey looks at him he asks what's wrong and Ronan just b u r s t s into laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty To Me

****

Adam lets out a low groan, Ronan chuckling against his skin. Adam’s fingers twist into the back of Ronan’s shirt, tugging slightly. Ronan grins, teeth catching on sweat dampened skin. Adam lets out a sharp hiss, his hands digging even deeper into Ronan’s shoulders. 

“Stop being a fucking tease, Lynch.” 

“Tell me what you want, Parrish.” 

Ronan smirks at the frustration on Adam’s face before taking pity. He grinds his hips down onto Adam, a gasp falling from his lips. “Is it this?” 

He lifts his hips from Adam’s, once again just hovering above his boyfriend. Ronan loved having Adam below him. There was something mesmerizing about having Adam spread underneath him, cheeks flushed and chest heaving. 

“Fuck, Ronan. Yes that, do that again.” 

Ronan grins at the desperation in Adam’s voice. There’s a tightening in his jeans as he thinks about Adam begging him, begging Ronan to touch him. Ronan thinks about denying Adam, wanting to see if the other was willing to plead for more but it proves to be too much for even Ronan and he gives in.

His hips drop, crotch lining up with Adam’s. They’re both hard, jeans unbearably tight. They both let out a soft sigh at the contact, eyes fluttering shut and mouths falling open. 

Adam slips his fingers through Ronan’s belt loops, tugging slightly. His voice is hoarse and scratchy when he mutters, “Move, goddamnit.” 

Ronan’s grin is sharp, corners pulled tight and teeth glinting. 

“As you wish.” 

Ronan starts to move his hips, hands tangled into Adam’s hair tugging slightly. He glances down at Adam’s face relishing the complete ecstasy on his boyfriend’s face. He felt a sense of pride being the one to cause it. 

“Do you like that, Parrish? You like it when I grind down on you?” 

With each word Ronan twists his hips, moving down onto Adam the friction between them increasing. And with each snap of Ronan’s hips, Adam groans eyes shut tight as he loses himself. 

Ronan bites down on his lips, hips snapping and twisting against Adam’s. His hands tighten in auburn curls and he glances down, realizing that Adam was closer. His hips start to move faster, a newfound intensity at the thought of Adam coming just from this. 

By now Adam was groaning, his eyes shut and lips parted. Ronan wished that he had his phone to capture the look of pure bliss on his boyfriend’s face. Instead he settles on memorizing it, eyes tracing every line of Adam’s face. He was also glad that no one else was at Monmouth, allowing the both of them some semblance of privacy. 

But it seemed like Ronan had spoken too soon because at that moment the front door swings open and he can hear Gansey call out, “Ronan? Adam? You guys still here?” 

Ronan is off Adam in seconds. A whine leave Adam as his eyes shoot open and he glares at Ronan. Ronan just smirks mouthing,  _ ‘Gansey’.  _ The scowl leaves Adam’s face and he hurriedly shoves his face into a pillow, letting out a low groan. His hips automatically start to move, grinding down onto the couch in an effort to relieve the pressure he was feeling in his jeans. 

That’s the sight Gansey walks into. 

Adam with his face stuffed into the couch, Ronan by his side a shiteating grin stretched across his face.   

“Adam? Is everything alright? Are you sick?” 

Ronan immediately bursts into laughter, only furthering Gansey’s confusion and Adam’s annoyance. 

“Parrish is doing just fine, Dick. A little too well if you know what I mean.” 

Gansey looks between his two friends, trying to discern the meaning behind Ronan’s words before it finally clicks. His cheeks immediately redden, a stutter appearing in his voice. 

“O-o-oh, in t-t-that case I’ll leave y-y-you guys alone.” 

Ronan just grins, a hand already slipping down Adam’s back slowly. 

“That would be muchly appreciated, Dick.” 

Gansey immediately makes his way out of the living room, heading into his room and slamming the door behind him. As soon as he’s gone Adam sits up, his hair a mess and his cheeks flushed pink. 

“You’re a fucking dick, you know that?” 

Ronan just grins before leaning in, his lips brushing against Adam’s just the slightest. 

“Yeah but I’m your dick.” 

Adam sighs, lifting a hand to cup Ronan’s cheek and pull him closer. His lips ghost over Ronan’s, not quite touching just yet. 

“Damn right you are. I think I might owe you one now.” 

Ronan’s eyes darken before he’s surging forward, kissing Adam with everything he had and more. He pulls back only to whisper, “I love it when you talk dirty to me.” 

They’re only interrupted by a shout from Gansey’s room. 

“Please don’t have sex on the couch! This is why you have a room Ronan!”

Adam smiles while Ronan laughs and the two get up, Adam looking down at his ruined jeans with distaste. He glares back up at Ronan only saying, “I  really fucking hate you.” 

Ronan arches an eyebrow, “Do you now?” 

Adam rolls his eyes before following after Ronan to his room, where he strips his jeans off, immediately diving under the covers. Ronan joins him, an arm already coming up to wrap around Adam’s waist. 

And that’s where the two of them stay, tangled up in one another exchanging lazy kisses, soft touches and dirty words. 

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://murven.tumblr.com/).


End file.
